Skiploom
|} Skiploom (Japanese: ポポッコ Popocco) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 18 and evolves into starting at level 27. Biology Skiploom is a plant Pokémon that has a round, green body with stubby arms, feet, and tail. It has large, flat ears on the sides of its head and oval, red eyes with no pupils. On top of its head is a yellow bloom with a white center. Skiploom spreads its petals to absorb as much sunlight as possible. The bloom on top of its head opens and closes as the temperature fluctuates and its flower blossoms when the temperature rises above 64 °F (18 °C). Because of this, it is sometimes used as a thermometer. It floats in the air to try to get closer to the sun, but closes its flower and immediately hides under the shade of a tree when it rains. Skiploom lives . In the anime Major appearances Skiploom debuted in The Grass Route under the ownership of Ephraim where it battled against Ash's in the Grass Tournament finals. A Skiploom appeared in Pursuing a Lofty Goal! belonging to Steveland, a participant of the PokéRinger competition. Minor appearances A Skiploom appeared alongside a belonging to Haruno in Turning Over A New Bayleef. Multiple Skiploom were among the feuding Pokémon at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. A Skiploom appeared in A Tyrogue Full of Trouble where it received an apple from a . Several Skiploom were among the inhabitants of the Dragon Holy Land in Fangs for Nothin'. A Skiploom made a brief appearance in Camp Pikachu. A Skiploom was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. Skiploom had a cameo appearance in Grass Hysteria!. Several Skiploom were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Oak Corral and Journey to the Starting Line!. A Skiploom was used by a Trainer for the PokéRinger contest in That's Just Swellow. Multiple Skiploom appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. Skiploom were used in the Hoenn Grand Festival in Hi Ho Silver Wind! and the Wisteria Town Pokémon Contest in Harley Rides Again. It also appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part One. Multiple Skiploom made a brief appearance in Coming Full-Festival Circle!. A Skiploom made a very brief appearance in League Unleashed!. Multiple Skiploom appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. even turns into one in order to float safely to the ground after escaping Grings Kodai's plane. Multiple Skiploom appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Skiploom appeared in Clemont's Got a Secret!. A Skiploom appeared in Awakening the Sleeping Giant. A Skiploom appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!. A 's Skiploom appeared in Thawing an Icy Panic!. Two Skiploom made a brief appearance in A Frolicking Find in the Flowers!. A Trainer's Skiploom appeared in Master Class is in Session!. A Skiploom appeared in A Full-Strength Battle Surprise!. Pokédex entries . This happy-go-lucky has a flower on its head which opens and closes depending on the temperature.}} In the manga ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga Skiploom appeared in Do Your Best Bulbasaur!!. In the movie adaptations Skiploom appeared in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Bringing up Bellossom, Erika is seen with a Skiploom. She uses it to fight Pryce and his in the opening ceremony of the Indigo League, but falls easily due to the type disadvantage and the old man's incredible skill. In the Pokémon Chamo-Chamo ☆ Pretty ♪ manga Skiploom appeared in CCP39. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Rin owns a Skiploom. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} . How much the flower opens depends on the temperature. For that reason, this Pokémon is sometimes used as a thermometer.}} . Because its flower's blooming changes with the temperature, it is sometimes used as a thermometer.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} . How much the flower opens depends on the temperature. For that reason, this Pokémon is sometimes used as a thermometer.}} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} }} |} |} (Poké Radar)}} }} (Meadow)}} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Secret Storage 10, Secret Storage 20, Endless Level 2, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |t= |color2= |t2= |area=Evolve Wonder Mail unlocked }} |area=Evolve }} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Flower Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Latolato Trail}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Seabreeze Trail}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Flower Garden: The Garden at the End of Time, Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Pearl Marsh: Fluffy Meadow (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Aromatherapy|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Confusion|Psychic|Special|50|100|25}} |Cotton Guard|Grass|Status|—|—|10}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Grassy Terrain|Grass|Status|—|—|10}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Seed Bomb|Grass|Physical|80|100|15||'}} |Worry Seed|Grass|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- and of the Granite Zone are her friends. }} |- talking excitedly about 's charm, but he doesn't understand the fascination. }} |- |} Evolution |no2=188 |name2=Skiploom |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Flying |evo2= |no3=189 |name3=Jumpluff |type1-3=Grass |type2-3=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Skiploom's normal color and color is reverse to its pre-evolution, . * Skiploom is the last Pokémon to be mentioned in the Pokérap GS. * Skiploom, its pre-evolution, and its evolution were given their English names by Nob Ogasawara. Origin Skiploom appears to be based on a and a , specifically that of a . Name origin Skiploom is a combination of '' and . It may also derive from (an instrument used in weaving) or a corruption of plume or plumose (possessing filaments or branches that give a feathery look). The names of all stages of its evolutionary line are based on the phrase, "Just a hop, skip, and a jump away." Popocco is a combination of 蒲公英 tanpopo ( ) and 根っ子 nekko ( ). In other languages and |fr=Floravol|frmeaning=From or and |es=Skiploom|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Hubelupf|demeaning=From and |it=Skiploom|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=두코 Duko|komeaning=From and part of its Japanese name kko |zh_cmn=毽子花 Jiànzihuā|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally " flower" |hi=स्किपलूम Skiploom|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Скиплум Skiplum|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Hubelupf fr:Floravol it:Skiploom ja:ポポッコ pl:Skiploom zh:毽子花